


The Lyrics

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	The Lyrics

We were on our way home after that crazy event that just happened. "So what was it like being powerful" I say teasingly "Out of control, like seriously I had no control of it" he says as he chuckles lightly. "I bet, letting your emotions run wild" I say as I smile and look at him. We walked to the park and watched the sunset "The sunset relaxes me, When I was back in USA, me and my friends used to watch the sunset as we sat quietly on a nearby rooftop but there doesn't seem to be any nearby rooftops" I say as I looked around "You miss USA don't you?" He said putting his arm around me. "Yeah but sometimes it's for the best if the past is left in the past and just to look forward." I say as we watch the sun fade away and the orange sky began to darken. "Let's get going before I forget my way home" I chuckle as he helps me up. We walked to my house and I never knew how beautiful everything looked during the night especially the sky, "We're here, I had a great time even if half the time I spent with you was when you were destroying the city" I said as I smiled. That made him laugh "I enjoyed it too" he said as we looked into each other's eyes. Ending the perfect night with a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I hug him before going inside. The light turning on as soon as I shut the door "Ah!" I screamed as I saw it was my mom waiting in her chair "Mom! You nearly gave me a heart attack! How many times do I have to ask you to not do that." I say as I put my hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Well I wouldn't have to do this if you could just follow my one simple rule, be back before I start to worry" She says walking towards the window. "Mom, I have a life now and I have new friends, I might stay out late." I say trying not to yell but she just looked disappointed as she crossed her arms. "You're grounded for a week mister, that means no staying out late I expect you to be here before it gets dark you hear me?" She says angrily as she points to my room, signaling that I go to it immediately. Letting out a groan before rushing up to my room and slamming the door behind me, Soon I was just looking out the window at the moon and wondering what it was to be like to be free, free of curfews and stuff like that. Finally getting everything out of my head, I was able to go to sleep for the adventures that await for me tomorrow. Waking up in the morning was all the same, 'Shower, get dressed, eat breakfast etc' Losing track of the time, I noticed that it was almost time for the school bell to ring and I ran out of the house, down the street and finally made it to the school before the bell. Entering the class as the teacher was speaking and writing on the board, I was able to sneak past her and sit down in my seat before she noticed. Alya tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around "You're almost getting as bad as Adrien and Marinette" She says with a giggle "Well things are becoming more distracting now that I am actually beginning to find my way around Paris." I say in embarrassment. "Hey, I saw you and Ivan" she says as she puts her hands together and starts making the kissing noise with her mouth. "Oh god you saw that?!" I say as my cheeks begin to turn red, she starts laughing "Hey don't worry I won't tell anyone" she says as she does the 'zipper' motion over her mouth. "I wish all people were as cool as you Alya" I say smiling "No problem, what are friends for? Now if I could only make Marinette do that with Adrien then everything would be fine" She says giggling. Her happiness was contagious, pretty soon she had me smiling too "I've seen the way she's been glancing at him" I say teasingly and Alya laughs again. After we said that Marinette comes tumbling in and Adrien comes sneaking in behind her. I look back at Ivan's seat but he wasn't there, he must be sick or something. Then the class' wall comes crashing down as the same rock creature is standing in the huge hole, oh no this is must've happened to him. He got turned back into this monster again, He look pissed off as he grabs Chloe and tries grabbing me but I quickly ducked and he missed. I hid under the table knowing that it would be flipped in a matter of seconds and then it happened, as the table flipped and hit the board and the creature grabbed me and we headed on our way out of the school. Heading down the streets of Paris, listening to Chloe screaming her head off is giving me one hell of a headache "Chloe! Can you shut your trap for one minute? I mean is it possible for you to do that?" I yelled as I uncovered my ears "Well excuse me if I scared for my life here while you're over there being a drama queen" She says as she crosses her arms. "Hey! Let them go!" Ladybug says as she spins her yo-yo "Finally Ladybug stop this monster before he wrinkles my new sweater!" but that ends up making him mad and he threw Chloe at Ladybug and she safely caught her as she went rambling on about how he ruined her new sweater and Ladybug purposely dropped her to get her to shut up. It wasn't long before we started heading down the streets again, he ended up taking me to the stadium. I was starting to worry that they wouldn't show up but they did. They seemed to know what they were doing since they done this before, it wasn't long before they defeated it and saved the day once again. Then devilizing the Akuma that got away before, Ivan transforming back into himself. Letting out a sigh of relief as I gave him a hug "I'm so glad you're back to normal but how did you get turned back" I put my hands on his "It was Chloe, she took my lyrics I wrote for you and said that nobody was going to appreciate it because the lyrics were so basic" He said looking at the ground where his paper was. I picked it up and read it, Wow this one was more touching than his last one. "This one is so romantic, I love it" As I said that, I noticed that made him smile. "I was hoping to ask you on a date" he said nervously, that made me smile as I helped him up. "I was starting to wonder when you were going to ask me that" I say teasingly, that made him smile. "So when should this date be?" I say giving him the look. "I was thinking tomorrow after school" He said smiling. "That would be perfect but I have to head home I'm grounded." I said while I looked at the ground disappointed. He lifted my face to look at him and kissed me. We stood there just getting lost in the moment and he broke the kiss and offered to walked me home. "I'd love that idea" We held hands as we walked to my house. We finally got there and my mom was standing outside impatiently tapping her foot. "Who's this?" She asked looking at Ivan "Mom, this is Ivan, a classmate and my boyfriend and Ivan this is my Mom, Carole." Ivan smiled as he shook my mom's hand "It's very nice to meet you Ivan but me and Ricardo has a lot to talk about" He waved goodbye to us "It was very nice meeting you Ms.Gomez and see you at school tomorrow Ricardo" He said as he walked off.


End file.
